


Oh Brother..

by xXBubbsXx (xXCazXx)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: ;), Al and Husk are a really good pair, Atti is a good boy, Cookie Dough is my Hazbin OC, F/F, Hazbin Hotel belongs rightfully to Vivziepop, I promise, M/M, Multi, Sans is the owner of the Jazz Club that Cookie Dough works at, Teen for mild gore and swearing, Will Add as I go, get ready for this shit-show, honestly was just a silly little idea but i've grown to like it enough to share so, hope y'all will love him too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXBubbsXx
Summary: What happens when the Great Overlord - The Radio Demon himself - discovers that he in fact has a twin brother!The lad is notably quite a bit different from his twin, and the others fear how Alastor may react to his sudden appearance- will he feel threatened? excited? angry? sad (if possible)?? Who knows!What hilarious adventures may ensue with the group and their newfound friend?~(Alternate title: Seeing Double)
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 15





	1. "My name is Atticus."

_ It was just any other Spring day at the Hotel: _

Husk was sitting at the bar, idly cleaning some of the wine glasses they’d hidden from the staticky, smiling demon, (every other demon there knowing how he gets around them), his wings tucked behind his back and his tail swishing slowly on the ground.

Niffty was busy dusting every corner and crevice she could access that was covered in offending cobwebs and dust. She’d complain every-so-often about them, but nevertheless cleaned as if her life depended on it, ( _ ironic, isn’t it?) _

Charlie and Vaggie were going over paperwork together, Charlie looking things over once or twice, before handing them to Vaggie to double and triple check for her. ‘ _ The perfect team _ ’, Alastor had called them, before Angel chimed in with, ‘ _ Though I don’t understand why the half-blind one does the final checks- _ ’ 

He was promptly chased by Vaggie after that comment.

Speaking of Angel- he was ‘busy’ scrolling through Fatebook and Chirper, half-hanging upside down off one of the sofas in the lounge, chewing some kind of bubblegum.

The Radio Demon, however, hadn’t been seen yet that day. 

‘ _ Probably why it’s been so quiet _ ,’ the cat-bird like demon would remark with a small chuckle.   
The Hotel kept a relatively calm, quiet atmosphere; not a soul daring to speak and interrupt the sound of the gentle breeze blowing throughout the Hotel.

At least- until the front doors were swung open.

Charlie and Vaggie were in the office, so they didn’t hear; Niffty and Angel merely ignored the doors opening, knowing that whoever had opened them was bound to speak soon; Husk glanced up momentarily before rolling his eyes, noticing the familiar figure that was understood to be one of Angel’s companions and one of the patrons at the hotel.

“Where’s Angel??” They spoke, panting softly- had they run here? And why?

Husk huffed and pointed a claw lazily in Angel’s direction, where he was still on the sofa, though shifted a bit to be laying on his back with his legs over one of the arms.

The tall, curvy figure closed the doors before entering the lobby and seeing Angel lazily lounging.   
“Angie!”

Angel glanced up, before grinning widely and sitting up, “Cookie!”

He shot up to hug his shorter friend, “Aren’t ya suppos’d to be at work right about now, ya  _ ‘rebel’ _ ?”

“Okay okay okay- so- I-i think I may have stumbled upon somethin’... somethin’  _ crazy _ ..”

“Now ya already know how I feel about crazy-” Angel paused, feigning a serious look for just a moment before immediately dropping it in favor of a mischievous smile and giddy giggle, “-  _ spill _ .”

They sat down, proceeding to semi-quietly chatter in the Lounge.

Nothing unusual there- Cookie Dough, or, ‘ _ Cookie _ ’ very frequently visited the hotel, fond of everyone there and as sweet as his name- he wasn’t in ‘ _ The Business’ _ like Angel was, though Val had attempted to recruit him more than once.

He was 7’5, so slightly taller than Alastor, but quite a bit shorter than Angel, and barely taller than Husk. He was a mixture of light shades of brown and purple hues all around, six eyes, all with heart-shaped pupils, two prominent fangs and freckles littering his face. He was an Arachnid-Ram hybrid, so he and Angel had a  _ few _ similarities, but all-in-all they were quite different. He was admittedly a little more modest than Angel but he was also very gullible, and easily followed Angel into trouble. Most notably was his very curly, very fluffy hair, that really added onto his personality- bubbly, wild, unpredictable- yeah, that’s Cookie Dough alright.

Husk was mulling over a few thoughts in his head, mainly idle thoughts though. One that he couldn’t help but ponder was,   
‘ _ Why  _ **_was_ ** _ Cookie running? He’d never run- even to talk to Angel- Says it’s just “too much work for such small hooves.”’ _

Though he didn’t have much time to dwell on it as Angel suddenly exclaimed a “ _ WHAT!? _ ”

Niffty and Husk momentarily paused their respective duties at his outburst, before he stood up and walked over to the bar.

“Husk- ya said ya knew Al before the whole, y’know, dyin’ thing, right?”

The feline-like-demon nodded slowly and hesitantly in response.

“So can ya tell me- does Al have a brother??”

Husk’s eyes widened considerably before he erupted into laughter.

Angel and Cookie alike both shared a confused glance.    
  


“...What’s so funny?” It was Cookie who finally asked.

“Y-you- ahaha- you guys actual- hah- actually think that  _ Al _ has a  _ brother?? _ ” Husk wheezed.

Angel turned to his curly-haired friend, his expression a bit skeptical, “...Are you sure it would be his brother, Cookie?” 

“I know what I saw, Angie! Nearly  _ identical _ I’m tellin’ ya!” The shorter demon insisted.

“Did you take a picture??”

“.. Well, no, my first thought was to find ya and tell ya- see if you could help me clear it up, y’know?” He grew a bit more sheepishly as he spoke, fidgeting with his fingers and avoiding eye contact with the tall arachnid-demon.

Angel pinched the center of his face where his nose would be, “ _ Oh sweetheart- _ ”

“He’s at the club right now! I could easy show him to ya, then you’d have to listen to me!” Cookie pleaded, suddenly regaining a bit of his confidence.

“Okay then-” Angel turns towards the front doors.

“Wait,” Husk huffs, setting the wine glass back on display and throwing the cloth half-heartedly onto the counter, “You know you ain’t allowed to leave without a supervisor right now.”

Angel sighs, “Oh come on- this is a once in an after-lifetime opportunity! I can’t miss it!”

“Didn’t say ya would-” Husk began before he was cut off,

“-I can watch him-” Cookie tried ( _ emphasis on  _ **_tried_ ** _. _ )

“-No, ya can’t... You’d try, but Dusty here is awfully manipulative.” Ignoring Angel’s indignant, “ _ Who you callin’ Dusty, old man?! _ ” Husk stepped from behind the counter, stretched his wings, and looked at the two, “Let’s go.”

They both seem a  _ bit _ shocked, but quickly brush it off, as Cookie makes a break for the door, “Come on now! Before he up an’ escapes!”

~~

Needless to say, the poor soul didn’t  _ escape _ , he didn’t even move, sitting in the corner sipping on something non-alcoholic and hot... coffee maybe?   
Either way, Husk and Angel both  _ immediately _ knew what their forgetful friend had meant- he really did look nearly  _ identical _ to the smiling  _ Strawberry Pimp _ .

He appeared to be even the same general size and height as Al, at least- from the distance they were at. He wore a dark, deep red turtleneck, a more vibrant red scarf that was tied in a way which Cookie called a ' _reverse drape tuck_ ' (which he later explained was just a fancy way of saying tied in a special way in the front,) long khaki pants that weren't very tight-fitting, long socks, and classy dress shoes. He also had those tiny, ovular glasses that appeared to just sit on the nose but always aided in adding a bit more class to a look, ' _arguably not as classy as a monocle_ ,' Cookie Dough would mumble.

They all stormed over towards him, though he didn't immediately react to their presence. "Good day, how may I help you..?" he asked in a soft tone.

Husk, surprisingly, was the first to speak to him- a bit aggressively too, “Who are you and why do you look so much like A-  _ The Radio Demon _ ??”

Despite freezing up like  _ a deer in headlights _ only moments prior, the look-alike cleared his throat and sat up straight, sipping his coffee before answering quietly, “I’m not quite sure why I look like this…  _ ‘Radio Demon’ _ ... But my name is  _ Atticus _ .”

“... How long have you been here..?” Husk continues with the questions.

“Well, I entered this quaint little place maybe twenty minutes ago-”  _ Atticus _ started, before Angel cut him off, 

“No, dumbass, he means how long have you been in  _ Hell _ ??”

He pauses, “Quite some time... I suppose… I haven’t really bothered keeping track.”

“Okay, let’s  _ cut the polite shit _ \- when did you die, where did you die and did you have any siblings?” Cookie Dough leaned on the table, taking his coffee with one of his lower arms.

Angel smirked and Husk rolled his eyes but also had a smirk on his face, leaning over to Angel and whispering, “ _ You’re a terrible influence on him, _ ” only to have him respond, “ _ Hey. we’re all here for a reason y’know _ .”

Atticus looked up at Cookie, blinking once… twice… “I’d rather not discuss the more...  _ personal matters _ in public… you understand, correct?”

He huffed, “I  _ do understand _ , thank you very much-” 

“-Okay, so we’re going _back_ to the hotel?” Angel asks, sighing once Husk shrugs, “Great.”

Surprisingly though, Cookie Dough lets out a hearty laugh, “Oh we don’t have to go back to the Hotel at all! Did you really think this was  _ just _ a Jazz Club??” he giggles, lowering his voice, “ _ Honey, you don’t want to know what happens here under the lack-of-moonlight. _ ” He winks, pulling Atticus up by the front of his sweater, “Come on now  _ Mister Mystery Twin _ . We’ve got a few questions we need ya to answer for us.”

~~

“Okay, okay, okay… let me get this straight… your name is Atticus… you don’t remember your last name… right? Correct me if I make any mistakes-”

“-No no, you’re correct. Please, continue.”

“Right, okay- You were told as a child that you had many siblings but your… your father didn’t claim half of ‘em.”

“That’s correct.”

“You died in 1940, In… England?”

“That is also correct.”

“... Wait- Wasn’t that WWII?”

Husk shudders and nods, “Mhmm…” he confirms uncomfortably.

“... I… think that checks out.” Cookie stands up, “I guess the only thing left is for you to meet Al and see if that’ll confirm anythin’.”

Angel stands from the stiff chair he was sitting in on the back left side of the small, mostly empty room.

“Okay, Mister Atticus?” he pauses, “Are you ready to meet your possible twin?” Cookie bounces up and down on the spot-  _ ‘very energetic,’ _ Atticus notes.

“... Possibly??” He said, unsure and definitely not used to how quickly the taller demon had hugged him. ‘ _ Hugs huh? _ ’

“That’s the spirit!” Cookie Dough grinned, “Oh I really think this is gonna be  _ fantastical _ !”

“ _ Fantastical? _ ”

“ **_Fantastical!!_ ** _ ” _

“Whatever you say, princess.” Husk and Angel laugh a bit, Cookie pouting, but very shortly after joining them. Atticus wasn’t quite sure about this whole situation, but it did beat sitting around in a ‘Jazz Club’ all day. 

Though he was also quite curious…

Who is this  **_Radio Demon_ ** ?


	2. "Do I know you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus meets the 'Radio Demon' and everyone is anxious.   
> Needless to say, Al's reaction is pretty... unexpected... and leaves the majority with a feeling of unease.   
> Maybe he's just being nice? Or is he plotting something sinister? What is going on inside that head of his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little bit of time because I've been a little busy, but I do enjoy writing it so no three-year pauses, promise!  
> Anyways- let's finally see our favorite smiling deer demon!

“ _ We’re back! _ ~” Cookie chimed in his singsong voice, “And we’ve brought a guest!”   
  


“Is Al here?” Angel asks the girls, who are all sitting in the lobby, whilst walking ahead of the other three.

“No- he isn’t-  _ what are you hiding _ ?” Vaggie narrows her eyes at him before momentarily attempting to look over his shoulder. She gives up and continues, “And is it going to destroy the hotel?? Because Angel I  _ swear _ if you do something else stupid to nearly destroy the hotel’s reputation again, I promise to  _ eradicate y- _ ”

Angel rolls his eyes, “- _ eradicate me _ , yeah yeah, yadda yadda yadda-  _ I know _ .” He cuts Vaggie off exasperatedly, “And no, I didn’t do anythin’ for once, so ha!”

Husk huffs, somewhat-gently shoving Atticus inside, “You probably shouldn’t just be going around when you look so much like Al.”

“I don’t quite understand? Why mustn’t I?”

“Well- Al is a pretty…  _ nice _ … guy… but his reputation is one to be upheld ‘n’ worn with the utmost pride.” Charlie smiles a bit nervously, “And you look an awful lot like him- what’s your name?”

“Atticus.”

“Oh- that’s nice,” She smiles, standing to introduce herself, “I’m Charlie Magne, as you may or may not know- I’m heir to the throne.. Because I’m the Princess of Hell…” She laughs nervously, “Oh- that’s Vaggie, my girlfriend, she helps me keep things in order around here… Niffty- she cleans things up around here and keeps them nice and tidy… I’m sure you’ve already met the guys-” she motions towards the other three.

Atticus looks over at them, “Truthfully… I have not. They interrogated me and demanded answers without even telling me their names. I had to pick them up through little snippets of their conversations.”

Charlie looks at the boys, putting her hands on her hips and tilting her head. She gives them a disapproving look.

They’re all quiet for a moment before Cookie clears his throat, “Okay- so- first of all- sorry about that whole  _ tying-you-up-and-aggressively-questioning-you _ thing… and secondly- I’m Cookie Dough! I died in November of 2019 and I am a musician and entertainer.” he bows, before standing upright once more.

Husk goes next, “I’m Husk, I work the bar here- that’s all you need to know.”

Angel hums, “Well- guess it’s me then-” he struts over, “Hi baby, I’m Angel Dust, and I’m a po-”

“- **_ADULT FILM ACTOR_ ** _. _ ” Vaggie ‘ _ censors _ .’ 

Angel scoffs, “Yeah,  _ that _ , and I’m one of the best in the business!  _ Probably the best actually- _ ”

“- _ He _ is a Patron here at the hotel so he doesn’t work here, but instead works on being redeemed!” Charlie chimes in.

“ _ Redeemed _ ?” Atticus takes a seat in the Lobby when offered.

Charlie nods, “My goal here at the Happy Hotel is to allow all demons to get a second chance at judgement and hopefully be redeemed… I’m just so tired of seeing so many demons executed at the end of every year…”

He hums, “I see… do you think…  _ I _ can be redeemed?”

She perks up, “Of course I do! I think  _ anyone _ can!”

“ _ Anyone _ ?” The way he asks the questions makes him sound skeptical but his tone has yet to have changed enough for anyone to tell.

She nods, “Yes! Anyone!”

“... Well, Princess, it seems to me that you have very big plans for this Hotel and even larger dreams! How utterly delightful…”

“... Why does it sound like you’re being sarcastic..?”

“I promise you I am not being sarcastic- not at all! It is just… this whole idea you have… these supporters… the hotel… it is all very,  _ very intriguing _ …” He crosses his legs, “Now.. I have a question for you all…”

They all turn their full attention to him.

“Who is the  _ Radio Demon _ ?”

As if on cue, the front doors swing open. 

Husk stands in front of Atticus, his larger frame and broad wings blocking the other from the intruders view. Everyone turns to look at the doorway, who could it be-?

“Helllooo ladies, gentlemen, and everything else in that technicolor river inbetween!” Alastor chimes, “How is everyone doing this fine morning?”

Everyone stays silent, so he looks at them confused, “My, what’s the reason for those shocked faces? I’ve only been gone a few hours, why do you all look like you’ve seen a ghost?”

“... Hey… Al?”

“What is it, my effeminate fellow?”

“... So… um… I have a question for you?”

“My, you all are acting quite odd…”

“Whaaat? Us? Odd??  _ Never _ -” Charlie tries but-

“Al, did you have a brother?” Angel asks, getting straight to the point.

He goes silent and the tension grows thick. There’s a few, uncomfortable moments of silence before he speaks up in his normal, cheerful tone, “No, not that I know of at least!” 

“Are… are you sure?” Cookie Dough asks shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

“Yes, I do believe I am!” he chuckles, “You all are certainly acting very strange... could it be that you are-” he moves all around the group, stopping before he could loop around Husk, to the other’s silent relief, “-hiding something from me?”

“Why would we hide anything from you? It was just an innocent question-”

“ _ Darling, don’t lie to me. _ ” Al coos in a sweet voice, looking up at his taller companion, “If there is something that is so very important that I should see, I would appreciate seeing it sooner rather than later.”

“...” The taller looks down at the perpetually smiling demon and sighs, giving in, “Okay okay- Atti? Could you say hi please?”

Al tilts his head, watching everyone else look over in Husk’s direction, who just stands there looking mildly anxious.

Stepping out from behind him, Atticus fixes his scarf, clearing his throat.

Angel, Husk, and Cookie seem to be the only ones to pick up on the slight change in the radio static background noise that Al emits.

“Ah, hello there. You must be this Radio Demon I’ve heard oh so much about.” he smiles softly, “Though I believe I can understand why there was any confusion in the first place!” he laughs a bit.

Alastor stays quiet for a moment, seemingly taking in this…  _ clone _ … before his static goes back to normal and he walks over, outstretching a hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

Atticus takes his hand, shaking it firmly, “Atticus.”

“Atticus- of course! It really does fit you.” He pauses, “Though I must say, that name  _ does _ sound a bit familiar…” Al places a finger on his chin, looking upward as he seemingly mulls the thought over before shrugging and grinning widely once more.   
“Oh well!”

A silence falls over the room for a moment before Al laughs, “Why is it tense in here or is it just me?” he shakes his head, sighing contentedly before he begins humming as he strolls over towards the hotel kitchen.

Husk and Charlie follow him, whereas Angel, Cookie, Vaggie and Niffty stay with Atticus.   
  
“So, Atti… does Al seem familiar to you?”

“Mm.. maybe just a tad bit, though I am a bit tired today, so I may have better luck remembering after some rest?”

“Oh! Right! Yeah, that makes sense!” Cookie smiles, “Vaggie, can I show Atti here to one of the vacant rooms?  _ Who knows, maybe he’ll get comfy and choose to stay?” _

Vaggie opens her mouth to answer but stops when she sees Angel already handing him a key. 

Cookie excitedly escorts Atticus to his room and Niffty follows along to make sure the place is in tip-top shape for a new guest.

Vaggie sighs, “I have a weird feeling about all of this…”

Angel nods, “For once, I agree with ya toots… Al seemed awfully calm about meeting his double.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what that smiling freak has in store for him.”

“Ya could’ve said it a little nicer.”

“Yeah, I could’ve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any typos or errors feel free to let me know! I posted this one in a hurry so any help or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> So even though this whole idea was a joke, it's really grown on me and I'd like to develop soft deer boy Atticus along with the support of the wonderful Haz-Community!  
> Let's just see how this goes, eh?
> 
> (As far as I know, this is an original idea? I think?? So that's extra exciting!)


End file.
